


За наш счет

by Babushka_Ferguson



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson/pseuds/Babushka_Ferguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Фланаган разбирается в выпечке, а Джейми строит, но не свою любовь, а какие-то постройки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За наш счет

В понедельник Джейми как обычно заходит в «Старкейкс» так рано, что его привычный сэндвич с говядиной не разогревают, снимая с витрины, а выносят из кухни, первый сделанный за день. «Старбакс» ближе к его дому, и выезжать оттуда удобнее, но «Старкейкс», хоть и откровенно стащивший название у самой знаменитой кофейни мира, — изобретение чисто местное, с ливепульским колоритом, а это стоит лишних пяти минут с утра.  
В понедельник к привычному капучино с сиропом и сэндвичу добавляется лишний шот эспрессо и фирменный капкейк.  
Сначала он говорит, что это ошибка, но милая официантка, она же кассир, уверяет его, что это подарок от кухни.  
Капкейк кофейный, кофе действительно бодрит, мешки под глазами у Джейми подтверждают, что это было очень кстати, поэтому он решает завтра оставить всю сдачу в корзинке на стойке, а не пятьдесят пенсов, как делает обычно.

  
Во вторник капкейк ванильный, свежий и будто больше стандартного размера, и если бы Джейми задумался об этом чуть дольше, то наверняка заметил бы, что девушка с кухни отлично угадывает со вкусами. Ваниль скрашивает день, начавшийся прямо в кафе телефонным скандалом с подрядчиками, но именно поэтому Джейми не до отмечания фантазии и интуции его тайной поклонницы. То, что это девушка, он конечно же не сомневается.

  
В среду, получив уже привычный лишний бумажный пакет, Джейми не выдерживает и спрашивает у Келли — так зовут девушку за стойкой.  
— Это от вас? — он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, но она не отводит взгляда. Улыбается вежливо и ни капли не смущается.  
— Нет, что вы, это от нашей кухни, — вопрос исчерпан, и Джейми привычно обжигается о стаканчик своего капучино, направляясь к машине.  
Любая другая на третий раз наверняка бы прислала на салфетке телефон, а на третьем свидании Джейми уже исправно тащат в кровать, хотя чаще всего это делают на первом. Не то чтобы он регулярно ходит на первые или третьи свиданья, но скромность милой кофейной девушки не отметить не может. Хотя даже в пакет не успевает заглянуть, чтобы узнать, какой сегодня вкус, слишком резко на него накатывает очередная проверка. Капкейк и сэндвич остаются лежать на переднем сидении припаркованной на ярком осеннем солнце машины. Если к вечеру они были еще съедобны, то в четыре часа ночи, когда Джейми наконец-то разгребает свои дела и даже подписывает скопившиеся в папках документы на завтра, их явно нужно выбросить. «Не до того», — мысленно говорит себе Джейми, хотя на самом деле проблема в том, что рука просто не поднимается.

  
В четверг Келли спрашивает, понравился ли ему вчерашний бисквит, и Джейми не может сказать ей правду.  
— Он... Он был самым вкусным, передайте это, пожалуйста? — он смотрит немного умоляюще, абсолютно уверенный как в том, что она его раскусила, так и в том, что она не станет расстраивать коллегу, а может быть даже подружку.  
Капкейк в этот день оказывается апельсиновым, кофе особенно вкусным, а в обеденный перерыв — первый за эту неделю — Джейми выходит в парк и скармливает вчерашний засохший — к слову, черничный, — голубям. Ему кажется, что она бы это оценила, а еще очень бесит называть ее про себя этим дурацким местоимением. Джейми уверен, что у нее старомодное имя, которое она сокращает до какого-то совсем простого, и большие карие глаза. Не то чтобы он много о ней думает, ему совершенно некогда, но в четверг целых пятнадцать минут он представляет эти глаза и руки в шоколаде.

  
В пятницу капкейк снова оказывается черничным, и выясняется, что тогда Джейми совсем не лукавил — этот действительно самый вкусный из всех. Коллега Гэри смеется над перепачканым синими ягодами подбородком и галстуком Джейми, но ему все равно — во-первых, они не сошлись по графику сдачи объектов, а во-вторых, что б он понимал, чертов троглодит. А вот Джейми этот капкейк впервые в жизни съел секунд, наверное, за тридцать. Ну максимум тридцать пять.

  
Суббота у него не удается, и он совершенно забывает про «Старкейкс», и про то, что организму бывает нужна еда, он только пьет ту бурду, которую варят на стройке, пытается свести финансовую отчетность с бухгалтерской и бесится, что Гэри умело отвертелся от помощи своим юридическим образованием. Как будто у самого Джейми с цифрами дела обстоят лучше. Гэри все равно не бросает его одного, и в полдень следующего дня Эмма привозит им в офис термос, свежий хлеб, сыр и домашние бисквиты. От последних Джейми отказывается. Эти он не ест.

  
В воскресенье Джейми спит так долго, что вместо завтрака получается только бранч. Народу в небольшом зале кофейни довольно много, и брюнетки Келли со стильной короткой прической за стойкой непривычно не хватает, на ее месте какой-то молоденький белобрысый паренек. Джейми решает поесть здесь, а когда минут через пятнадцать получает шоколадный капкейк в дополнение к своему пирогу со шпинатом, то не выдерживает и спрашивает парня.  
— А где Келли? Выходной сегодня?  
— Ангина, сэр, сами видите, какая погода, солнце яркое, а ветер ледяной, — они улыбаются друг другу, не совсем понимая, что им друг от друга нужно.  
— А как зовут девушку с кухни? — решается Джейми.  
— Какую девушку? У нас вообще одни парни, сэр, а сегодня мы и подавно вдвоем с Джонатоном, поэтому и так долго, так что еще раз извините за задержку.  
Джонатон. Джон. Значит, это Джонатон.  
Джейми решает, что в понедельник от капкейка откажется.

  
В понедельник капкейк ему не приносят.


End file.
